Stalking Shadow
by Yokuseithehedgehog
Summary: Ryoma has been feeling a weird, watched feeling. All of his friends have been disappearing one by one, as well as anyone to get close to the boy. Who is this stalker in the shadows and why does he want Ryoma?
1. Chapter 1

_New story! Ya-Ha! Sorry I've been watching too much Eyeshield. Anyway, the title of this story is based on a KradxDaisuke story. I thought the title was cool so I just rearranged a few words. This is probably going to be updated slower than HSC because that is my first semi-constant multi-chaptered fic._

_Warning: Shounen-ai, Fujiryo, Murder though not to graphic, like Only Mine graphic, Stalkerishness, Sadism, yes this is one messed up crazy shit story, but it shall have it's fluffy moment. Plus it's not really all that depressing, for I cannot stand fics that make you cry for ten minutes then when you finally collect yourself, they have a part that makes you cry again. (No offence to anybody)_

_Disclaimer: Sadly this great masterpiece of all that is awesome does not belong to me. Even the title was ripped off someone else. The plots mine though._

_Please Review._

_And remember, I have no beta, so please ignore any and all grammar/ spelling mistakes I am sure to make._

**Chapter 1: Letters**

_ "In other news, the police confiscated letters from the post office this morning. They received an anonymous tip regarding the letters which were addressed to a resident of Tokyo. We are not allowed to announce the name of whom the letters were addressed or discuss exactly what the letters say, but we can say that these letters are different from most by the way that a great deal of care was put into making them. We will have more details as the investigation continues."_

Ryoma scoffed and turned back to his homework. What a loud of bull. It's probably just some prankster trying to get attention.

_*Location Change*_

The only light in the otherwise dark room was coming from a television whose cable had just been turned off, leaving a blue light. At a desk sat a blue tinted figure-that of a male teen. He stared at the television a little longer, a displeased frown on his face, before pulling out a piece of paper and writing something on it. After finishing the letter a pleased smile encompassed his face. Sealing the letter in an envelope, and grabbing his coat, the lithe figure left his house.

He was now in front of a temple. Walking up to the mailbox, the figure gently put the letter in. Smiling again, the teen left the box only to climb up a tree and look in a window on the second floor. Gently brushing the window with his hand, the figure whispered something to the slumbering boy with green tinted hair.

"Soon. I'll be with you soon. Just wait a little longer, okay?" His tone was pleading, yearning.

"I love you, Ryoma."

The boy on the bed turned shifted in bed slightly, making the figure gasp when his face was revealed by the moonlight.

Smiling a deranged little smile, the teen jumped off the tree and ran home, eager to start his first day of school tomorrow and to see how his little prince would react to his letter.

**-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7**

_RINGRINGRING_

Groaning, Ryoma got out of bed and turned off his alarm clock, all the while oblivious to what happened the night before.

"Oi Seishounen! If you don't hurry, you'll be late. And a letter came for you!"

"Urusei, Baka-oyaji!" Ryoma shouted then became curious. A letter came for him? He's never gotten a letter before. God he hoped it wasn't the school saying he was being transferred to Josei Shounen. (Is that how you spell it?) Hanamura-sensei scared him enough as it is.

Rushing down stairs, Ryoma grabbed a pair of chopsticks and thanked the heavens that his mom remembered to make a Japanese breakfast. When finished, Ryoma grabbed his bag and the letter and ran to school since Momo had probably left him to his own devices.

**-X3-**

Ryoma panted. He was in the locker rooms and if he didn't hurry, Ryuuzaki-sensei would go into devil mode and both she and Tezuka would give him a large number of laps.

He made it in time enough to hear the coach call everyone to line up. Getting in front with the other regulars, Ryoma looked curiously at the smiling brunet to the left of Tezuka.

'He looks like a girl.' Ryoma thought to himself. The soft voice of his vice-captain broke him out of his musings.

"This is a new student and club member of Seigaku. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Saa, Boku wa Fuji, Fuji Syuusuke. Yoroshku." Bowing the brunet smirked. His prince was intrigued. That was a good sign. And by the looks of things he hadn't read the letter yet. Perfect, maybe he would get to watch the boy's reaction to it. Coming back up from his bow, he put on his smile.

"Get in line somewhere. You're lucky; we were going to have our ranking matches today." Ryuuzaki-sensei said.

Fuji seemingly scanned the crowd-as if he didn't know where he was going to stand- and seemingly decided to stand by Ryoma. Smiling widely, Fuji calmly asked for the freshman's name. Pulling down his cap, Ryoma muttered a small 'Mada Mada Dane.'

"Minna listen. We'll be announcing what block you'll be in for the afternoon at the end of practice, so you may have practice matches until then. Yudan sezu ni oku." (I just know I spelled that wrong. Does anyone know how to spell it?)

Ryoma was about to ask Momo for a match when he was approached by the smiley new boy.

"Saa, how about a match?" Ryoma smirked at the inquiry. He would judge this person's tennis ability to see if he was a threat or not.

'I'll crush him before he can become one, 'thought the cocky, oh-so-loveable, freshman. Fuji was also having some thoughts of his own. But these were in a more…um…fanatical sense.

Coughing, Fuji decided that the smirk the younger was sporting was an acceptance to his request.

**-X^X-**

Unfortunately, they couldn't finish their game before classes started so they left it with a score of 4-3. In Fuji's favor.

'The asshole,' Ryoma thought while changing into his school uniform. He still had a few moments before class, so deciding why the hell not, he chose to open the letter in the seemingly empty locker room.

Opening the letter, Ryoma sat down on a random bench and scanned the letter with his eyes. At the end of the letter Ryoma's hands were shaking and he looked like he might be violently ill at any moment. Hearing the door slam, Ryoma looked up to see a smiling tensai blocking the door and grinning at him.

"Saa, Ryoma-kun, what are you still doing in here? You look pale, did you see a ghost or something." Ryoma looked at the still grinning boy. He'd had had no hint of concern in his voice. Feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rise, Ryoma shoved the girly boy out of his way, thrust the door open, and ran to his first class.

Meanwhile, Fuji had picked up the letter and red it for a second time. Chuckling, the brown haired boy released his grip on the paper and watched as it gently floated to the ground. The boy left the now empty clubroom with a gleeful aura.

'Run while you can Ryoma, because soon I'll never let you go. This is just the beginning.' As Fuji shut the clubroom door a single sliver of light fell on the page, illuminating the words.

_Dear my most beloved Ryoma,_

_ You are the most beautiful creature in the world. Nothing can compare to your beauty, and I will eliminate those who should so arrogantly think differently. Goodness me, where are my manners, I haven't introduced myself yet, seeing as you didn't get any of my previous letters. I am your protector. I'm here to make sure no one touches you with their filthy, greedy hands. Don't worry shiro tenshi, I'll be your sword and shield. Cutting down those who oppose you, and guarding you from harm._

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

_ Adoringly yours,_

_ Kuro Akuma_

_And that is the first chapter of Stalking Shadow. So how was it? Did you like it or did you think it was scum? Um hopefully not that second one._

_Did the letter sound fanatical and insane enough? I thought it was kind of weak._

_Reviewers get, ano, eto, NEKO-Ryo plushies! Yeah, reviewers get cute little kitty Ryoma's._

_By the way, I'm wondering how this chapter ended up being a few HUNDREDS of words longer than the first chapter of HSC. _V_ (upside down pouty :D)_

_P.S. To those reading HSC, the next chapter will be up soon. I had just wanted to finish this first._

_P.P.S. Shiro Tenshi=white angel Kuro Akuma=black demon just to those who didn't know._


	2. Chapter 2

_OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD! There making a new Prince of Tennis movie! It comes out in Japan on the 3__rd__ of September. I can't wait to watch it. (After someone puts English subtitles of course)_

_*sigh* don't you just love Prince of Tennis? I certainly do._

_Moving on, Thanks to all the people who reviewed, alerted, and favorited. I know you've had to wait a really long time for this chapter and I appreciate your patience._

_Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi is the rightful owner of the masterpiece that is Tenipuri._

**Chapter 2: Disappearances**

Ryoma made it back to his class in record time. He paused right before entering. He didn't want his classmates to see how shaken up he was. Ryoma slowly walked into the classroom after having taken a deep, calming breath.

"Ara, Echizen, you're early." Horio shouted making the whole class stare at him. Mentally shoving a tennis ball down his throat, Ryoma wished he had his hat so that he could hide his face. Instead he just walked to his desk as if he wasn't having an internal battle on if he should ditch school or suffer through it feeling watched. Eventually the teacher came in and chose for him so he was resigned to his fate of being creeped out by nothing.

'What could they have meant by eliminate? What other letters? Are they talking about the ones the police confiscated? How many did they try to send me? What are they gonna do to my friends? What was with the whole Shiro Tenshi, Kuro Akuma thing? And why me?'

Ryoma had a lot of questions and only guesses to some. The loud ringing of the bell startled him out of his musings and told him that he had missed the first half of the day. Ryoma picked up his lunch and went towards the roof, not noticing the three boys following him.

Horio, Katsuo, and Kachirou were worried. Ryoma had been more out of it than usual during class and they were going to find out why. So they followed him to the roof, seeing Momo-senpai on the way up and making him curious enough to follow them.

'Ah, Echizen. He seems to be more anti-social than usual.' "Oi Echizen, mind if we eat with you?" Momo expected Ryoma to give a grunt and sit, he didn't expect him to jump and yelp and turn around with a strange look in his eyes. It could be likened to that of a cornered rabbit.

"Oh, it's just you. I thought it was…never mind." Ryoma calmed down at the sight of his best friend. He was safe as long as Momo was here. He sat down and the others did too, they then spent the rest of lunch break chatting, teasing, being teased, and bragging about two years of worthless tennis experience.

They hadn't noticed the person around the corner. They were gripping their chopsticks tightly in jealousy and when Ryoma started laughing he lost it.

_ Snap!_

The pieces of wood snapped and fell uselessly to the ground; an evil grin broke out on the person's face.

'How dare they speak to Ryoma like that, as if they're equals? I'll show them what happens when you disrespect my savior, my prince. Don't worry Ryoma; I'll take care of them so they don't dirty your presence.' Slowly rising from the floor, the person slinked to the door and silently slipped out.

**-I sense alliteration-**

"Ne, Momo-senpai do you want to buy me burgers?" Practice had just finished and Ryoma had completely forgotten about the letter.

"Don't you have your own money?" Momo stopped at the why-do-you-ask expression on the freshman's face. "Fine, fine. I'l-"

"Momoshiro-kun, a sensei just told me they wanted to see you in classroom 666." (I couldn't help it.) Momo looked over and saw the new member, Fudgy or something. (My older sis calls Fuji Fudgy to mess with me.) The new kid looked to the side at the three ichinen. "He wanted to see you three too."

"Ah, Gomen Echizen, we'll go tomorrow." Ryoma pouted but didn't object; instead he went to Eiji and asked him if he wanted to go for ice cream.

"Of course Ochibi, I'd love to go with you!" Eiji glomped his favorite kohai and they left with Eiji hanging off Ryoma's shoulders.

"Dang Echizen, didn't even care if it was me, he just wanted someone to pay for him." Momo turned and the three freshmen, one junior, and one senior left the room.

**-I sense Momo lovers hating me-**

The five walked into the dark room. Fuji, in the back, locked the door. He then pulled out two daggers. The handles n the daggers were both wings; one white, the other black. Fuji lovingly caressed the white one before sticking it somewhere safe from the blood about to be shed.

After all, he did promise Ryoma that he wouldn't let him get dirty.

"Ara, Fuji-sempai where's the sensei? Is he not here yet?" Fuji smiled crookedly, eyes flashing open, at the younger's innocent inquiry. Acting ignorant wouldn't help you now.

"Saa, let's play a game. Try to guess what I am." And with that he struck the first freshmen on the head with the handle of the dagger. He promptly passed out. Fuji wouldn't kill them yet, though he wanted to. He would wait until he could get home and torture them in his basement. The punishment for disrespect would be severe; by the time he was done with them they would be begging for death.

He struck the other two freshmen quickly and they fell near their companion. Now the only one conscious was Momo.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you insane?" Momo was backing up but knew he was just stalling for time.

"Saa wrong answer. You lose the game." Then he swiftly moved behind him and put him in a choke hold. Right before Momo fainted from lack of air he heard Fuji whisper something in his ear that made his blood freeze. "The correct answer is an Akuma." He lost consciousness. Fuji stood straight and dusted of his hands before slipping the dagger in a holder on his side with the pure white one already in it.

"Well now just to get them home and send a letter to Ryoma." At the thought of the boy a smile broke out on his lips and he slid his eyes closed again.

**-Well that was creepy-**

_ "Now in other news, four kids disappeared after school let out today. It's thought that they may have been kidnapped as there are signs of a struggle. The victims' names are Momoshiro Takeshi, Horio Satoshi, Kato Kachirou, and Mizuno Katsuo. If you have seen any of these boys in the past six hours, please call the police and give them a statement."_ The broadcast ended with pictures of the four boys.

Ryoma stopped breathing. He had just seen them after school let out and he had ice-cream with Kikumaru-sempai. The sound of something hitting his window broke him out of his daze and he looked over to see a letter taped to the branch outside his window. Slowly walking over, he opened his window and reached for the paper. Grabbing it, he quickly pulled his hand in and shut the window. The note demanded to be looked at and Ryoma complied.

_Beloved Ryoma,_

_I have taken care of those pests that_ _dare to dirty you with their presence. You don't have to worry about them ever again my tenshi. I will keep my promise to protect you and dispose of the dirty ones._

_ Love Kuro Akuma_

_P.S. I love you, I love you, I love you._

Ryoma stumbled to his bed and fainted.

**-Stand up, Vanguard!...wait-**

_Once again thanks for your patience in waiting for this chapter. Real-life can be a bitch sometimes._

_Forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes as I didn't have time to proofread this._

_By the way, for those who mentioned how creepy it was. Thank-you! I was going for creepy and it seems I achieved it. Also thanks anonymous reviewer **aaa** for saying it was so creepy it was cute. This chapter seems even more creepy than last time so I hope I don't lose any readers._

_I also hope not to lose any readers or get flames for what I did to Momo. Originally I was going to kill him and the others in the classroom but this way seems a bit better._

_Reviewers get a Foxy Fuji Plushy. (Foxy as in the animal not smexy...who am I kidding, he's always smexy.)_


	3. Chapter 3

_This story seems to take forever for me to update. I wonder why that is. It's not that I don't like the plot or think it's hard to find ideas for the next chapter. It's a conundrum._

_This story is the perfect one to update for Halloween. What with it's creepiness and what not._

_Disclaimer: I would gladly own the crappy English dub as long as I could own a piece of it. Sadly not even that's gonna happen. Although if it did, I would make them redo it and then finish the series so I could get every episode on DVD._

**Chapter 3: Nightmares and Lunches** (weird name)

_He was running. Running and running and running. He didn't know why he was running or where he was going, he just knew he had to get away. Away, from something. Something was chasing him. He didn't want to look back. He really didn't. But something in his mind wanted him to. Forced him to. So he did what his mind and body wanted him to do._

_He looked back._

_And froze._

_He couldn't see much. It was as if a mist had covered the entire area. But he could see something. Just one thing. This thing shone brightly and cut through the fog._

_Eyes. Deep cerulean eyes. They sent an electric shock through Ryoma's body and made him stop in his place. Whatever owned those eyes was getting closer. He had to run. He HAD to. But he couldn't. It was like his muscles refused to listen to what his brain was saying. _

_Finally, the thing was upon him. It leaned in and whispered in his ear, its eyes flashing all the while._

"_Found you."_

Ryoma jumped awake, sweat rolling off him and his breathing labored. The eyes flashed in his head one last time before fading into his memories.

Ryoma shivered. This was the first time in a long while that he had had a nightmare. Karupin, who was lying next to him, meowed and rubbed her fuzzy face against the freshman's arm. Ryoma smiled appreciatively and picked her up, setting her down gently in his lap. Karupin meowed in confusion.

"Arigato, Karupin. You always know how to make me fell better." Ryoma then glanced at the clock and jumped. "Shit! I'm gonna be late. Why didn't Momo-sempai wake, me, up? Oh yeah, that's right. Momo-sempai's missing." Ryoma dazedly got ready and left his house, not even stopping to eat breakfast.

**-Mada Mada Dane-**

The tennis courts were abuzz when Ryoma arrived. Everyone was talking about Momo's strange disappearance. Ryoma tried to block out the whispers and eventually it just dulled into white noise. Easily fading into the background.

"Minna!" Tezuka's deep voice rang over the courts, "I know you're all worried about Momoshiro, but the first tournament is next week so we have to continue with practice. Minna, Yudan sezu ni ikou!"

Ryoma sighed. He knew he shouldn't be moping about. He had to think positively. Momo will probably come back in a few days, grinning stupidly and saying how he was off cooling his head and he wanted the freshman to carry his stuff. Yeah, that was definitely what he was doing.

**-Yudan Sezu ni Ikou-**

Practice had gone off smoothly though everyone's spirits had been lower than usual. And changing in the locker rooms had an odd empty feeling without the loud arguments between the two juniors. Ryoma was just reaching for his bag when he felt arms drape around his shoulders.

"Mou, Ochibi, it's so lonely with out Momo. Come get ice-cream with me later, nya? Please?" Eiji, just the kind of person Ryoma needed right now. Someone that lifts your spirits with just their presence.

"Okay, your treat though." Eiji hugged him tightly and then scampered off to class. Ryoma smiled lightly and grabbed his bag. A clank of wood hitting the ground made him turn his head, wondering what it could be. A blue cloth covered bento box lay on the ground. Footsteps made him turn his head towards the door.

Fuji walked past, eyes opened and seemingly piercing his soul. Those eyes, they were like his nightmare. Deep and electrifying. Fuji smirked and walked out the door.

Ryoma shivered. Had it just gotten colder or was it just him?

**-Saa-**

Classes were filled with whispered rumors, and strange guesses as to what could have happened to the upperclassmen. Ryoma was glad to escape all that by eating his lunch on the roof. He pulled out the blue bento box and began eating. He should have been more wary but after everything's that's happened lately, his brain was fried.

Besides, the food was good if not a little spicy. And with the warm sun beating down on him, he began to feel drowsy. Laying down and closing his eyes, Ryoma drifted off to sleep.

***Fuji***

He did it. His angel was pleased. He ate every bite. He liked his food. That must mean Ryoma wanted him to make more lunches for him. Yes, that was it. And he's letting me see him sleep as a reward for getting rid of those pests.

Walking over to my angel, I bend over and brush the hair away from his eyes. He's so beautiful. Gently brushing my land over his face, I pick up my box and leave. I'll leave him a note later to be more wary. With his beauty, he should be more careful of stalkers. Good thing I came along. He can rest peacefully.

***Normal***

Ryoma was startled awake by the shrill sound of the bell ringing. Ryoma looked around and saw kids flooding out of the building. Looks like he missed classes again, he thought to himself. Oh well, not like he doesn't already know most of the stuff already.

Well, at least he could still make it in time for tennis practice, and that was the important thing wasn't it?

Quickly standing up, Ryoma rushed from the roof and out the school towards the tennis courts. He pushed away the feeling of forgetting something in favor of worrying about the number of laps Tezuka was sure to give him for being late again.

Throwing open his locker, Ryoma changed swiftly and ran out of the room, not noticing the small piece of paper underneath his clothes. Tezuka's deep voice rang out over the courts, confirming Ryoma's fears.

"Echizen, 20 laps!"

Ryoma pulled his cap down in embarrassment as everyone in the club looked at him, "Che."

**-Nya-**

Practice was over and Ryoma was lightly smirking as Eiji ranted about the unfairness of stupid Ochibi and his superior tennis skills.

"Mada mada dane, Kikumaru-sempai."

"Nya, Ochibi, you're so mean!"

"Eiji, let's just forget about it, besides, I thought you and Echizen were going out for ice-cream again." Oishi placated his doubles partner, hands up in an I surrender position.

"Oh Yeah! Come on Ochibi nya! Hurry, hurry!"

Ryoma sighed. "Hai, Kikumaru-sempai. Just wait a minute." Ryoma absentmindedly pocketed the piece of paper and the two left. Eiji babbling about nothing and talking about anything while Ryoma listened, only imputing when a question was asked, it was…nice.

And when he got home, Ryoma didn't even remember the note he had in his pocket, too tired from "talking". Quotes because by his definition, it was a lot of speech, by any normal person's standards, he was near silent.

Ryoma snuggled under his blankets hugged Karupin, and fell asleep.

**-Ii Data-**

_My god, I hate this chapter. It. Sucks. I wish I could re-write it but I fear that'll just make it worse._

_By the way, never try watching Prince of Tennis in the background when writing something. You get absolutely nothing done. I swear, every five seconds I looked up at the screen. Not that I didn't enjoy watching it, but I couldn't tear my eyes off the screen._

_Please review. You can even say this chapter sucked because I know it does. Although if you don't say that, I won't hold it against you. *wink, wink*_

_P.S. Always check what volume your MP3 player is on. I had mine all the way up and then forgot. And then I put it in my ears and…screamed when Aoi Tamashii started blasting through the head phones. Suffice to say I pulled them out really quickly and have now learned to always check what level it's on._


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow, I am so sorry that this took so long. I really have no excuse for this being so late. Although I don't set a date for anything, I still think it's such a long time for you to wait. Gomen._

_Kyaa, I know I've probably already said this, but who else is loving New Prince of Tennis? I'm freaking loving how much Kenya there is. Now only if there was more Marui. Then it would be just Puuuurfect. =w=_

_Disclaimer: Own not me do I. Sad am I. War Stars seen not have I._

**Chapter 4: Tennis Match + Next Victim **

Ryoma grumbled as the sun's rays shined directly into his sleeping face. Bending into a cat-like position to stretch his tired muscles, Ryoma vaguely noticed he had forgotten to change out of the clothes he had been wearing the previous day. Still mumbling incoherently, the youngest Echizen heard a rustling sound and paused. Ryoma fished his hand into his pocket and looked confusedly at the folded piece of paper he took out.

'When did I get this?' Carefully opening the note, the boy prepared himself for the worst.

'_Dear my beloved Ryoma,_

_You'll be pleased to hear I got rid of that disgusting filth hanging around you and claiming to be your equal, your "friend". I could tell how displeased you were so I took out the trash. Are you proud of me? You didn't look very happy yesterday. You must have been putting on an act for those lowlifes that dare to call you friend. I must say, it was very convincing. I almost felt regret for helping you. It's a good thing I know you care for me only. I hope to spend more time with you soon._

_With lots of love and adoration,_

_Akuma_

_P.S. You really should be more careful about where you sleep. Someone could do something to you.'_

Ryoma crushed the letter in his hands. How dare they. How dare they do anything to his friends. This creep was insane. They needed to be put in a mental hospital or something. Needing to get out his frustrations, Ryoma changed into some tennis clothes, grabbed his racket and a couple balls, and left for the courts in a nearby park.

**-BURNING!-**

Ryoma had been rallying a ball against one of the practice walls for a couple minutes when he was interrupted. This interruption came in the form of a brunet with a _very_ pleased smile on his face. It was that new guy. Fujiki, no. Fuji! That was it.

'What's he doing here? And what's with the cat that got the canary smile?'

"Saa, Ryoma," 'HEY! We're not that close!' "I couldn't help but notice how good at tennis you are. Mind if we have a match."

Ryoma smirked. "Not at all."

"Excellent."

**-Don!-**

A couple minutes later and the two were on an empty court with Ryoma getting ready to receive a serve. Ryoma wasn't going to go easy. He still had a lot of pent up irritation to release.

"Here I go. I won't go easy on you by the way." Fuji said, picking up a ball in the middle of the second sentence.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Fuji's eyes opened and dark amusement glittered in them before he spun the ball and hit an underhanded serve.

Ha! What was that guy thinking? Ryoma ran forward to hit the ball and just as he was about to return it, it disappeared. What the-

"Hm, I see what you mean by not going easy." A smirk. "But I'll beat you."

A return smirk, "Be my guest."

**-Fshuuu-**

About an hour and a half later the match came to a close. And not in Ryoma's favor by the way. Both lay on the court, resting after such a tiring match.

"You're pretty good."

"Saa, coming from Ryo-chan that means a lot. But thanks. I was the best in my old school." Was it just Ryoma or did the guy seem to glow from such a small compliment. And what was with the chan! He was a male for Kami's sake. And he was already in middle school. Ryoma wanted to rant at him but contained himself for fear of looking childish.

"You don't say. By the way, a bunch of people in the club," meaning Kikumaru-sempai, "have been wondering this, but, why did you come here?" Why was he so talkative? This was more than he usually said in a day. And to a virtual stranger no less.

Fuji's aura seemed to brighten even more at the question. "Ah, I had someone I wanted to meet."

"That's it?"

"That's it. Now," the brunet stood up and stretched, "how about some lunch?" The taller boy offered his hand and Ryoma took it. After being pulled up he smiled deviously.

"Sempai's treat." The other boy just chuckled, although a huge smile did break over his face.

"Of course." The two packed their rackets away and started towards the gates of the park. Just as they were about to leave though, a tall grey haired guy with piercing amber eyes bumped into Ryoma and knocked him down.

"OI, BRAT! HOW DARE YOU BUMP INTO ME?" The older teen grabbed the freshman by the front of his shirt and lifted him to eye-level. "WELL, APOLOGIZE!" Ryoma blinked dazedly in the man's face before putting on his best defiant glare. "OI, ARE YOU DEAF? I SAID-" at this, the grey-haired teen pulled his fist back, "-APOLOGIZE!" The fist struck Ryoma in the stomach and he gasped, choking for air. The muscled teen then tossed Ryoma down and began walking away. "Damn brats."

Fuji rushed to the fallen boy's side, gently cradling him to his chest. "Ryoma! Are you okay? Calm down and focus on breathing!" Ryoma stopped trying to take in short, quick breaths and concentrated on taking deeper ones. "There, that's right. Long calming ones. Here I'll take you to my house, its closer." Fuji gently picked up the freshman's right arm and wrapped it around his shoulders.

Right before they left, Fuji turned around, eyes open and cold as ice. "You! What's your name?" The guy turned around and smirked.

"Akutsu Jin. And make sure your buddy doesn't forget it." The boy then walked away, laughing the entire time.

Fuji clenched his teeth and his glare intensified. They then went on their way to Fuji's house, Ryoma too tired to even question how the brunet knew which house was closer.

_**-**_**SS-**

Fuji closed the door to the spare bedroom. He normally would've been ecstatic to have his savior in his house but not under these circumstances. That man was going to pay for harming his tenshi. Pay dearly.

An evil twisted grin morphed the brunet's face into something demented. 'No one touches what's mine. Akutsu Jin you better enjoy your last few minutes because'

"I'm going to kill you."

**-SS-**

_Ho, shit! Damn, that last part even freaked me out. Hope I don't creep out so many readers they stop reading this. But seriously. Whoa. And sorry if you like Akutsu but I think you know where this is going._

_Anyways, I'd like to thank all the wonderful people who've reviewed, or added this to their favorites or alerts. If not for you, I wouldn't have the confidence to keep writing. So thankies and hope you guys'll keep the reviews coming. _

_And since I forgot to offer plushies last time, how about double plushies for reviewers of this chapter. Let's say German- Sheppard Tezukas and kitty Eiji's. _

_(Wouldn't Tezuka make such a good guard dog?)_

_P.S. I apologize for its shortness._


End file.
